


Closer to the Stars

by chocolatedisco



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Gen, Non-Binary Gundam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: A Lord tracks down a Pegasus Knight.





	Closer to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble I liked enough to put on this site. I wrote this before Fates, when FE lore was still generally that pegasi aren't down with dudes.
> 
> Warnings: misgendering, quickly corrected and apologized for

"Your pegasus is beautiful. Would she mind if I petted her?"

"If you dare. She has killed for less. Show even the slightest sign of weakness, and she will strike," Gundam says. Princess Sonia smiles and reaches out to pat The Merciless Harbinger of Absolute Apocalypse. The Merciless Harbinger of Absolute Apocalypse whinnies softly and leans into the touch. "...You are formidable."

"Thank you! But I think you're most impressive. I didn't even know pegasi would talk to men. Is it because you're a hardened killer too?" she asks in a cheerful tone that Gundam is a little wary of. Still, Gundam can't resist clearing up misconceptions.

"No. They flee from typical men because they have always hunted and enslaved them. Over time, they came to rely on others such as pegasus knights to protect them. I am no man. It takes little time for them to recognize that I can be trusted. This one in particular, for she is a being of darkness like me. We shall one day usher in the destruction this world is fated to bear. But until then, we must eat, so we work as Ilians do."

"Hmm... I still have much of the world to learn about. That's much sadder than I would have thought. But at the same time, I think it's wonderful. That they feel protected, even as they fly into battle. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry I called you something you're not! It was presumptuous and I hope I didn't hurt you." She's quicker to bow her head than any other royalty Gundam has ever known. And her concern for a mercenary she barely knows. Even Gundam's dark heart finds it hard not to be a little... Gundam settles on pleased, for the moment.

"Animals know the hearts of humans better than humans know theirs. So they know that even the meekest of pegasus knights would sooner die themselves than allow harm to come to their mounts. It happens, of course. There is no war without death. But most are fortunate enough to die together. I hardly need speak of those who don't. And... thank you. I feel little pain now. Your apology more than eases it."

"I'm glad. Don't think anything of refusing, but would you be at all interested in taking me flying? I've never been on a pegasus before, and I'd hate to find out in the middle of a battle that the experience makes me nauseous," she laughs. Gundam doesn't even need to look over to feel that The Merciless Harbinger of Absolute Apocalypse approves of her.

"Very well. Come back tomorrow morning. You are no creature of the night like us."

"Oh, am I not? Well, if it all works out I'll try to become one. I'd like to get a little closer to the stars too. Goodnight, Gundam."

"I didn't think I'd told you my name."

"I know everyone's names. I can't go shouting 'hey you' at allies about to get run through."

"...That is fair. Goodnight." She hangs around for a moment, perhaps to see if she'll hear her name in return. But if she's disappointed not to, it doesn't show as she waves goodbye and walks away. Gundam looks at The Merciless Harbinger of Absolute Apocalypse and smiles. They've never had interesting work before.


End file.
